1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices used to date have employed an interlock operation of stopping a device with safety. Printers have also generally employed an interlock operation. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-32698, for example, discloses an image forming apparatus that stops power supply to an image forming unit when a cover of a housing is opened during printing.
An ink jet printer generally employs an interlock operation that stops traveling of a carriage and conveyance of a recording medium when a cover is opened. At this time, supply of electric power to a moving mechanism of the carriage and a conveying mechanism of the recording medium is stopped. Especially in a recent large-size printer, however, demands for increasing the speed and density of the printer have been increased, and to meet these demands, the size and weight of the carriage have increased. Accordingly, the carriage does not stop immediately after a stop operation in an interlock operation, and continues to travel for a while, or in some cases, might hit the inner side of the housing, disadvantageously. During the interlock operation, a power supply to the moving mechanism of the carriage is shut off, and thus, the carriage cannot be stopped by control. Thus, the carriage must be stopped by inertia. The stop by inertia cannot stop the carriage immediately unlike the stop by control, and thus, might cause problems such as hitting as described above.